t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:ShadowClan
Eagledawn looked back at Mothstar and smiled proudly. She could now hardly believe that this cat - the leader of ShadowClan - was once simply Mothflight, her mentor! The memory felt nostalgic, but she soon pushed that away and clawed at the snowy ground out of simple boredom, resisting the urge to remind him of the deputy ceremony. Her thoughts were interrupted when, suddenly, a random, intense headache flooded her mind. She hissed briefly but quieted and hoped no one saw her. ~Eagledawn Darkshine bolted awake by a sudden hiss. "whai! What?" Her claws were outstretched. "Oh." She peeked outside the den. "Eagledawn! Are you missing at someone?" We felt lightheaded and dizzy from tiredness. Her head nodded. She squinted in front of Eagledawn. " Are you hissing at a white cat? It looks almost invisible in the snow!"((lel. Wanted to make her do something silly.))~Darkshine903'' 03:49, April 20, 2015 (UTC)'' ((Well, my den is in a ditch, covered with thorns and the protection of pine needles from the pine tree that's literally sitting in the ditch but I'll just go along with it...)) Dapplestream froze at the sight of the newcomer and breathe heavily, glancing at Hawkshadow probably once before looking back at the new cat, his scent unrecognized. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 03:59, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Eagledawn suppressed laughter, and as she answered Darkshine her whiskers twitched in amusement. "N-no, it's just... I have a little headache, that's all," the black-and-white she-cat explained. ~Eagledawn Flameclaw spotted a ditch, that's where the strong scent came from, he was about a few minutes run away from it, but he decided to walk so they wouldn't become alarmed at the sudden scent. Flameclaw hoped ''that his loner and kittypet scent where stronger then his weak Shadowclan and Rogue one. -- Flameclaw Snowleaf flattenend her ears, scooting closer to Firewish and wrapping her tail around him. "It seems like much more than that. You haven't been eating, and you haven't been volunteering for anything lately. That's not like you, and I know something's wrong." Flamestar22 20:05, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Mothstar anxiousy fiddled with his paws, glancing towards the entrance. ''Maybe he should create a Border Patrol? ''He nodded to himself, padding towards the nearest group of cats. "Anyone available for patrol?" The leader called out, whisking his tail. --Mothstar "O-oh." She stammered. "Sorry. I'm just so tired. I'm going to go back to sleep. If Mothstar has any announcements, wake m-" Darkshine fell back to her nest, snoring as soon as she hit the ground. ((I'm so tired!))--Kestrelpaw woke up yawning. "Hello Eagledawn!" Shehapoily trotted and took a seat. "Mothstar!" She called up to him. "I can go on patrol!" '~Darkshine903'' 00:53, April 21, 2015 (UTC)'' Hawkshadow narrowed his eyes sharply at the newcomer as Dapplestream cast him an uncertain glance. The young warrior's hackles raised slightly as he spoke in a slightly dark and defensive tone, "who are you?" Hawkshadow shifted to scoot himself closer to his friend, to protect her in case this cat got any funny ideas.Silverstar' 01:44, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Shade cocked his head. "I'm shade! You two look like a good couple! May I care for your. Er. Friends here? She looks pretty bad." He looked at the cowering cats. "Anyways. I can help!" ~Shade Dapplestream growled at the cat, "We don't need help. I am better than you think." She stood up, her legs slightly shook with the effort. She didn't want to fully depend on Hawkshadow. She found it impolite, so even though she still stood behind him, she was prepared. Built up hostility kept her unable to trust anyone else. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 02:32, April 21, 2015 (UTC) (anyone wanna make bets that dapple becomes leader again?lol) Shade still lifted his tail in the air, taking a couple steps back. "Watch that aggressiveness. I don't know what I did to make you angry. If you really want to, I'll go! I will." He insisted. He was a very polite cat and tried to care for any cat who asked. But these seemed hostile no matter what he did. "I'm a loner. See, I like giving cats what they want. I'll leave if you ask." He glanced at the male who seemed less viocious.~Shade ((I don't plan on becoming leader right now. I am going to have to deal with NightClan pretty soon, and I have too many characters I am beginning to think I am good enough with just being in charge of the wikia. Thanks for bringing it up, though.)) Dapplestrean began to reconsider the loner's offer and whispered in Hawkshadow's ear, "We are kind of sick and I don't remember every single one of my herbs..." - Dapplefrost022|Wall 02:48, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Hawkshadow let his tail tip twitch as the loner mentioned the word "couple", as he had no romantic feelings for anyone, at least yet. "We're no couple, and probably never will be, we're friends and strictly that." The dark-furred tom commented bitterly before flattening his ears and lowering his head slightly as his stomach made him shake with pain. "But yes, we certainly are ill. And I'm no Medicine Cat."'Silverstar' 02:52, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ((If its raining in thunder, shouldn't it be raining here? Maybe we should do the weather thing in all the clans.)) Shade looked at the calico. "Does that mean a yes?" He eyed the two, friends. "And if so, I must know the symptoms." ~Shade Kestrelpaw looked up. "Mothstar! I can go!" She smiled eagerly.~Kestrelpaw Flameclaw was finally at the ditch, he let out a loud meow alerting whoever was within he was here. -- Flameclaw Eagledawn tried to shake the headache away with little success. Ignoring it, she looked at Mothstar. "I'm free to go on patrol," she told. ~Eagledawn "Fox-dung!" Dapplestream backed up, turning around to go and hide behind the pine tree's trunk. ''I have no time for this! - Dapplefrost022|Wall 23:38, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Shade fattened his ears. "Look. If you want help, I can give it to you. But I have to k ow what to put on ya'll." ~Shade Kestrelpaw waited.~Kestrelpaw Mothstar nodded, padding forward in front of his patrol. He motioned the cats forward, making his way quickly out of the Camp. The tabby tom trotted slowly along the path, stopping for a few moments to sniff at a fern. How is Flameclaw managing with the loner? ''Mothstar pondered, clenching his teeth as he twitched his whiskers. The tom neared the border, marking it quickly before moving on. --Mothstar Hawkshadow flattened his ears at the sound of a cat's call. "Pardon me for doing this, but I'm doing this only to save all of our skins..." The warrior whisper into Shade's ear before Flameclaw could enter. The young tom leaped, pinning Shade to the ground and letting out a snarl, letting his fur fluff out in an intimidating manner. "Who are you?! Speak up, intruder!!"'Silverstar' 01:25, April 22, 2015 (UTC) She quietly climbed up the trunk and silently slipped through the pine needles. She had disappeared off sight. She rubbed against the pine needles hopping their scent would hide her. She sat on a high branch, feeling frustrated that she could not see what was happening in her den. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 01:46, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Shade nodded and allowed himself to be tackled. "I-im.... Why should I tell a cat like you?" He snarled, struggling fiercely. "Don't you dare hurt her!" He hoped the other cat outside would think the calico was his friend. "I shall never prevail!" He struggled harder and went limp. "Why do you want to know?" He asked with narrowed eyes.~Shade "Do not worry, I am not enemy, I am a friend." Flameclaw replied as he walked into view of Hawkshadow, "I am Flameclaw, and you must be Hawkshadow." -- Flameclaw Firewish let out a sigh. "Fine, if it'll shoo you away," He growled. "The sickness. Everyone has been getting it lately, and not only that, it's spreading across the whole Clan. It's a wonder you haven't gotton it." Flamestar22 23:25, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Shadentried to ignore from being polite to Hawkshadow. "Get off me you fox-hearted fool!" His eyes tried his hardest to look fierce.~Shade Hawkshadow narrowed his eyes, letting Shade up and casting Flameclaw and uncertain glare. He didn't know this cat, but he had the faintest ShadowClan scent. The young tom didn't let his guard down, letting his mint-green gaze remain on the ginger tom. "How do I know if I can trust you? I do not recall you." The massive dark-furred cat asked, keeping a strong stance to let this cat know he wouldn't let his guard down to just anybody.'Silverstar' 00:54, April 24, 2015 (UTC) "I left Shadowclan when I was an apprentice in self exile, you probably weren't in Shadowclan then." Flameclaw answered calmly. -- Flameclaw "I've lived in ShadowClan all my life," Hawkshadow replied with a twitch of his tail tip, narrowing his eyes at the tom once more. "Then what are you doing here? I'm currently dealing with an intruder."'Silverstar' 01:16, April 24, 2015 (UTC) "Don't try to lie to me." Flameclaw snarled, all of his former calmness gone, "I can smell three recent scents, yours, the intruder and another cat, and it seems the third cat is gone, there is no blood, no tang of fear or whatever scent, no wounds on you and no signs of battle of one against two, or one against one." he pointed out, his green eye examining Hawkshadow coldly. -- Flameclaw (Lol, forgot to add something to it.) Hawkshadow bared his fangs, letting his dark fur fluff out, the massive and strong warrior rising to his paws and letting his tail lash angrily. "Are you ''challenging me?! You're the one who just mysteriously reappeared, for all we know, you could be the loner! I'm here on a mission to chase out this loner, there's no fear scent due to my recent arrival!" Hawkshadow spat, his green eyes narrowed, meeting Flameclaw's eyes without flinching to show he wasn't lying.Silverstar 01:28, April 24, 2015 (UTC) "You think I'm the loner? How come when I talked to Darkshine, when I went to camp to talk to Mothstar, she told me all that's known the loner they are looking for is a she-cat, a calico and hangs out with you? Also, Mothstar told me her scent was all over, and I do not ''smell like her." Flameclaw retorted, "And if you were sent out on a mission to chase out this loner, I would have been told so I wouldn't of attacked you by mistake. You lie." he snarled, unsheathing his claws. -- Flameclaw "...Calico...?" Hawkshadow echoed, suddenly looking straight-out confused. "I've been tracking this tom, no other cat. They must've mistakened me for someone else, I stay in at night, I only leave when looking for my brother."'Silverstar' 01:39, April 24, 2015 (UTC) "Explain why there are four scents then. Mine, yours, this tom and someone elses." Flameclaw said in an annoyed tone. -- Flameclaw Hawkshadow frowned. "There's another scent? I'm sick, I can't detect things too well, only this tom's since it was stronger than a smelly badger's scent." Hawkshadow didn't mean to sound mean, but he was trying to save the loner's skin. Pausing, the young warrior scented the air, only to narrow his eyes sharply moments later. "...There is..."'Silverstar' 01:45, April 24, 2015 (UTC) "Yes there is, and I have no intention of harming the loners here if that's what your worried about." he paused for a moment, thinking, Flameclaw then said "There is no need to lie to me, I know where basically ten clans worth of rogues and loners are, and I have no of intention of betraying them. If there is another non-clan cat nearby, you can tell me, I will not betray their secrets. I am not one to judge what they have done, and I am not one to give away their location, all I need is their name and if they intend on harming ShadowClan or any of the other clans." --- Flameclaw Mothstar led his cats back to Camp, keeping his tail and chin high. Was he reached the ShadowClan Camp, Mothstar stepped side and let his Patrol enter. With a twitch of his whiskers, the tom turned around deciding to check on Flameclaw. He knew how tense things were with this intruder, and he decided if things were going smoothly. The grey tabby paused, sniffing some fronds. He quickly caught Flameclaw's rogue-faint scent, arriving at the scene Mothstar grimaced at the familiar area. The leader had been here once, but was distraced by Ravenclaw. "Flameclaw!" He called out, spotting Flameclaw and Hawkshadow. Widening his eyes, the tom flattened his ears. He spotted another cat at the corner of his vision, his tail beginning to bristle. --Mothstar Hawkshadow flattened his ears. "Again," he began, his gaze resting firmly on Flameclaw still. "I know of no loners. I've been tracking this one, and just got 'em in his home, despite my currently poor tracking abilities. I believe he's looking to join, in fact. If not, I'll be doing my job and chasing him off."'Silverstar' 02:19, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Flameclaw turned to Mothstar, "Mothstar." Flameclaw greeted. -- Flameclaw Shade turned to growl at Hawkshadow. "Maybe I ''was ''looking to join but you stopped me! And maybe there is no fear scent because I'm ''not ''afriad!" Shade growled again and turned to Flameclaw. "Maybe you are that trouble maker I saw a few nights... No, weeks ago! I saw her leave right then!" He was trying to protect the two friends knowing how much each other meant to each other.~Shade Mothstar was flustered with confusion, he pricked his ears, his gaze growing more wide. The tom straightened out his spine, slowly turning his broad head towards Hawkshadow. Dipping his head to Flameclaw in greeting, he took a step forward towards Hawkshadow, his fur bristling. "Hawkshadow. You tell us you don't know of any loners, except for that one." He inquired, flicking his tail tip towards Shade. Mothstar returned Hawkshadow's stare once again. "Though, Honeypetal told us you have a friend. Is that true?" The leader didn't wait for an answer, he continued. "The exact loner we're looking for is a thick-furred calico she-cat. She attacked Crabclaw remember? And you helped her... You ''do ''know of this loner." At this point, Mothstar was getting agitated. He flattened his ears, his eyes narrowing as he backed away. "I have been watching you lately, I felt suspicous at the very beginning. All those times you snuck off." Shaking his head, he added in the most menacing tone. "You have been proved disloyal to me and your Clan." --Mothstar "So he was lying..." Flameclaw muttered to himself, he half unsheathed his claws and got ready to attack in case. --- Flameclaw Hawkshadow met his leader's gaze without flinching. "I am loyal to the core, Mothstar. If I wasn't, wouldn't I have left with my brother, the only cat I have left? Yes, I am a friend with a loner, but she's no threat. She ''helped us, so in return, I helped fix her wounds. Did I become her mate or give up secrets? No. Didn't break the code. And I never will."Silverstar 10:40, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Dapplestream slowly climbed down and into her den. She approached Hawkshadow through the darkness and stood beside the tom. She gave off a threatening growl to him, "So what if he broke your warrior code? He's just trying to help me out." She gave Flameclaw an irritated glare before her eyes fell back on the gray tabby. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 12:26, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Shade. stod up, shaking the debris in his pelt and informing the tabby leader. "I have a great knowledge for herbs and uses. I think I can be very useful to this clan. And yes, the calico is just... Err... Weary of you clan cats." Shade looked up. "She isn't really a threat as you cats call it. She seems nice if you get to know her." Shade paused, hoping not to hurt the cat's feelings. "I've been watching her from a distance the last few sun-highs" he flattened his ears and pawed backwards in forgiveness.~Shade Darkshine is asleep and Kestrelpaw is eagerly waiting for Mothstar to come back to see if she can go on border patrol.((So bored at camp. Nothing is happening))~Darkshine903'' 18:44, April 24, 2015 (UTC)'' "Loyal?" Mothstar repeated, his eyes still narrowed. "How come all those times you've lied? You've kept your friend a secret, you never reported her even when we sent out patrols to search for her." He kneaded the ground with his paws, a chilly breeze buffeting at his ruffled fur. "I don't care whether she helped us or not. She's an invader, and it was your duty to report her to us." The large tabby tapped his paws on the ground, flicking his tail tip. --Mothstar Dapplestream took a step forward, her face mouse-lengths from his own, "He's loyal to his very last breath. I have been 'intruding' your territory before he even met me." She lashed her tail against the dirt, growling, "So, don't blame him. You should have realized how long I have been invading your place, watching from distances." She stepped back now, giving Shade a small glare at the fact this tom had seen her. "Besides, your smell gives me a head ache." - Dapplefrost022|Wall 21:31, April 24, 2015 (UTC) "Mothstar, wouldn't it be more wise to try to have her as an ally?" Flameclaw whispered to Mothstar. --- Flameclaw Eagledawn kneaded the soft, snowy ground, frustrated that her headache wouldn't go away even after patrolling. Even worse, she had a sort of craving for a particular food, but she couldn't tell which. ~Eagledawn Mothstar flattened his ears, his gaze still held with narrowed eyes. "Keep her as an ally? She says ShadowClan scent gives her an headache and she's invaded into our territory without premission. Hawkshadow knew this all along and didn't report her to us." Mothstar sighed, his whiskers quivering. "I'll let her stay, but only if she joins. I cannot allow her to wander in our territory. But I am disappointed in Hawkshadow..." --Mothstar "Understood." Flameclaw said, he turned his cold, judging gaze to Hawkshadow then to Dapplestream. Hawkshadow ignored Flameclaw completely, as he pretty much disappeared and then randomly reappeared. That wasn't at all loyal. The warrior kept his gaze on Mothstar calmly, meeting his leader's gaze without flinching. "Sir, what about this...Shade, was it? What about him? I don't know him, but don't we need a Medicine Cat?"Silverstar 02:56, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Dapplestream growled, "Fine. I'll go and join your clan." She pushed past the cats and left her den. She sniffed the air as she padded away from her or better, she would say, invaded tree. She caught the scent of a vole nearby. She allowed her ears to listen closely for the sound of squealing voles eating seeds on the snow, and she heard it a fox length away. She dropped into a crouch and stalked close to it before she pounced and killed the vole with one blow. She picked it up and padded towards ShadowClan's camp. ((Yay she is officially back, I think.)) - Dapplefrost022|Wall 14:21, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I haven't been on. School and shit) -Ravenheart. Honeypetal sat back at camp, calmly lapping at a ruddy paw as she groomed herself. The she-cat angled her ears towards the apprentice's den, waiting for her apprentice to awake so they could train.---- Hawkshadow watched as Dapplestream left, guilt lashing out at his heart, but he hid this emotion, awaiting his leader's response.Silverstar 20:03, April 25, 2015 (UTC) (Anyway, let's get this over with) Ravenheart trudged on , her heartbeat and walk stayed steady. The emotionless she-cat stared straight ahead, the icy river just up ahead.-Ravenheart Here , http://ravenheart033.deviantart.com/art/Heathershade-529177392?ga_submit_new=10%253A1430009443 and here http://ravenheart033.deviantart.com/art/Oh-f-ck-529163054 . Oye. Guess who the two cats are beside Heather. .a. ) - Ravenheart "We do need a Medicine Cat, but I am not completely sure if I can let Shade be ours. He'll have to prove his loyalty." Mothstar mewed, turning past Flameclaw to head to Camp. He held his breath as he padded, his teeth clenched. The tom neared the Camp, pricking his ears forward as he emerged from the clearing, his eyes blurred with thought. Can Hawkshadow be trusted anymore? ''Mothstar thought, his pelt prickling as he thought about it. --Mothstar Hawkshadow followed his leader, his head bowed slightly. "Sir --wait." He began, raising his head to gaze calmly at his leader, his eyes revealing his guilt. "I-I'm...I'm very sorry, but...She was my only friend, the only cat I really had...I lost my brother, I could've gone with him, but I love ShadowClan too much to leave. I didn't tell you because I feared...I feared you'd hurt her, or chase her off. I just....didn't want to lose another friend..." The dark-furred tom flattened his ears out of sadness, his broad shoulders slumped.'Silverstar' 01:11, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Moth. Can Heathershade join ShadowClan? I was planning on making her a loner anyway. ) Her paw slowly was placed onto the ice, a cracking sound echoed through the forest. She started to walk forward. -Ravenheart Eagledawn sat down and stared longingly at the fresh-kill pile, resisting the urge to scour through it in search of the food she craved. Instead, the she-cat sighed and looked away, worried about the recently strange behaviour. Eagledawn couldn't help think- was she sick? Even as she laid down on the snowy floor, she felt uncomfortable, like an abnormal amount of pressure was pushing against her belly. ~Eagledawn (ShadowClan Joining Page) Flameclaw entered the camp, he noticed Eagledawn was staring at the fresh-kill plie, he walked over to her then asked, "Are you alright? You seemed troubled." he said. -- Flameclaw Eagledawn looked at the ginger tom that towered over her small figure. She saw no use in hiding her condition. "No. My head hurts, my belly hurts, and I'm craving. I think I'm sick or something of the like." ~Eagledawn Flameclaw ran through what it could have been through his head, he got to only one answer, he lowered his voice to a whisper so only she could hear him, "Congratulations, you are expecting kits." he whispered. ''Hopefully she will believe me and not rip my ears off my head. ''he thought. -- Flameclaw Eagledawn blinked at him in disbelief. Had she heard him right? ''"What," she meowed. "I'm...? Um. Okay. This is a surprise. But... you're not a medicine cat, so I really can't verify that." ~Eagledawn "Actually, I have the training to become one, rogues and loner groups need healing to as well." he said sheepishly, like he was embarrassed to admit he had the training of a medicine cat, "Also, what you told me only pointed to that one answer, I've seen many she-cat expecting kits, most of them had cravings for something, and their bellies and heads hurt." he added. -- Flameclaw The black-and-white she-cat gave a slight nod. "I... see. This is good news, but... I'm still so young, so it's unexpected." Eagledawn turned her head around to face the medicine cat den. "Rowanflame would want to hear about this, too bad he's sick." (hint hint Rowanflame >:/) ~Eagledawn "Best not tell him until he is better, if you tell him, he might worry and get stressed, which may make him get even more sick. Also, try not to worry too much about it, worrying is bad for the little ones." Flameclaw replied, "Also, since your so young, things may not go perfectly, you may or may not be in danger. I think." he added, "But I'm sure everything will be fine." he said with a smile. --- Flameclaw Eagledawn flicked her ear and stared at him. "Thanks for the reassurance," she said with a sigh, uncertainty hidden behind the golden storm in her eyes. ~Eagledawn "Don't worry, it's a risk many she-cats have, and I'm sure you will be fine." Flameclaw said calmly, "Unless you want to go to the cutter because of two-legs and get them removed, as well your ability to have kits at all, you will have to get use to the idea." he added. --- Flameclaw ((Yeah, Raven, use the ShadowClan Joining Page. Also Aquila, Rowan said he's going to be inactive for quite a while, so bear with that.)) --Mothstar Mothstar paused, he turned and blinked up at Hawkshadow, nodding slowly. His tail tip curled as he dipped his head, continuing in a low tone. "Hawkshadow, I'm sorry. I was harsh back then, I got angry because you didn't tell us about Dapplestream." Mothstar meowed with a sigh, his paws kneading deep into the moist earth. The tabby leader straightened up, his ears still pricked forward. "I understand, you just didn't want your friend to get hurt, and I would know that feeling." He twitched his whiskers, quieting his voice. "I only let Dapplestream join so you wouldn't have to constantly worry about her. That way, you can feel comfortable with her being a real Clanmate that you don't have to worry about." Mothstar smiled, nodding as his eyes sparkled. The tom acknowledged Hawkshadow with a flick of his tail before disappearing into the Leader's den. --Mothstar ((Do I have to do the joining page also? Or will you do a ceremony in a bit for the deputy and probably me and Flameclaw and Shade because ouo lol just kidding. Idk what you're gonna do, but do I have to do the joining page is my main question?)) Dapplestream stomped to sit under a shaded area, walking easily as if she knew her way around. She placed the prey she had caught earlier down, and laid against the snow. She began to eat it desperately, apparently her hunger showing off. She has not been able to eat in a while and her soreness was slightly returning to her joints. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 13:43, April 26, 2015 (UTC) I doodled some of you guys : http://ravenheart033.deviantart.com/art/Meow-529595016?ga_submit_new=10%253A1430175451 and do I put Heather's desc. in the ShadowClan join me page or somewhere else? Sorry I don't wanna mess up if I read it wrong.)-Rav Sade turned to the leader. "I wish to join ShadowCkan to become a medicine cat." He mewed in desperation. He felt like he wanted someone to need him. This was his chance.~Shade (I just noticed that I accidentally left out Dark's white muzzle ;A;) Ravenheart kept her steady pace, the she-cat's foggy breath shown in the dap air. Cracks formed with every pawstep. But her eyes kept on the other side of the lake. Slowly creeping forward. -Ravenheart ((Idk, Dapple, since it happened through roleplay then I guess we don't need to fill out a joining form. But this is the only one time I'll allow it.)) Mothstar heaved into his scent, stretching his jaws in a wide yawn with twitching whiskers. Sleep flickered over the tom and he quietly began to snooze, his flank silently rising and falling in the breeze. --Mothstar ((Wait, is Shade in then? And Dapple accidentally told me the deputy from anger.)) Darkshine woke up, watching Mothstar's tail whisk into the lichen. She padded over to the leader, poking her head in. "Hello Mothstar." she informed the leader, not the least bit sleepy anymore. "Would you like to share tounges? You look pretty tired." she commented with her hhead dipping unto the entrance.--Kestrelpaw shifteds in boredoma dn turned to Honeypetal. "Can we go now? I don;t want to wait anymore!" she hopped up and down.~Dark The ground seemed to vanish as a loud crack filled the air, the she-cat slamming her jaw into the broken thin ice. Her fur dragged her down toward the dark bottom, the stunned Raven watching as the bubbles escaped the icy claws of the lake.-Ravenheart (neh) Hawkshadow let out a soft sigh of relief after he spoke with Mothstar, walking away from the leader with a murmur of thanks and goodnight, following the direction in which Dapplestream had left. He eventually saw the dappled she-cat's shape underneath a tree, his mint green eyes revealing his guilt. He had tried to protect her and hide her, but he had failed. Is she angry with me? Disappointed in me? Hawkshadow thought, taking a few steps forward before lowering his head. "H-Hey...Dapplestream look, I'm very sorry...I tried, but I failed..."---- Honeypetal noticed that her leader and his friends had returned, letting out a soft sigh before twitching her whiskers at Kestrelpaw. "Now that they're back and the drama seems to be done, we'll most certainly head out now." Honeypetal promised, flicking her apprentice's ear with her tail before exiting camp.Silverstar 02:47, May 1, 2015 (UTC) She let memories surround her like day dreams .The water filled her lungs. Her vision got weaker and weaker as she floated to the muddy bottom. It's like she could already see them. -Ravenheart (welp she's dead.)